


The Call of the Wild (Translation) - Tiếng gọi nơi hoang dã

by mabeo2610



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dialogue, Dom Hannibal, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Nonsense, Omega Verse, Omega Will, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation in Vietnamese, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal nói, “Tôi sẽ không bắt cậu phải chịu đựng những ý định của tôi đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Tôi đang ở trong một quán bar xem chương trình dạy nấu ăn vào một buổi tối nọ thì một tên đần độn nào đó đang giải thích với bạn hẹn của hắn về “những nam alpha chính thống.” Đôi khi cuộc sống thực tế buộc bạn phải viết Hannibal fanfic.</p><p>CẢNH BÁO: KHÔNG CÓ CẢNH SEX</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of the Wild (Translation) - Tiếng gọi nơi hoang dã

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crossbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Call of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905986) by [Crossbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbow/pseuds/Crossbow). 



 

Xin gửi lời xin lỗi đến Jack London.

 

***

 

“Thật vô lí,” Will làu bàu. “Tất cả bọn họ. Lúc đấy có khoảng mười hai alpha ở trên hiện trường vụ án, tất cả bọn họ đều đánh hơi tôi. Nếu như đây là một công việc bình thường thì tôi đã có thể xin nghỉ phép rồi.”

 

“Vậy cậu có muốn một công việc bình thường không?” Hannibal hỏi, dù đã biết trước câu trả lời.

 

“Chậc. Hãy định nghĩa ‘bình thường’ trước đã, tôi nghĩ vậy. Tôi muốn _không_ phải cảm thấy mình như một thứ được đem bán đấu giá mỗi tháng. Nhưng mọi omega đều có chung một rắc rối; tôi không biết vì sao nó lại gây khó chịu cho tôi như vậy.”

 

“Nhưng không phải tất cả bọn họ đều có chung một rắc rối,” Hannibal nói.

 

“Ý anh là sao?”

 

“Cậu không biết mùi hương của cậu như thế nào với chúng tôi, Will ạ. Cậu khác biệt. Mùi hương của cậu… hoang dại, tôi nghĩ đó là từ phù hợp.”

 

“Hoang dại,” Will ngâm nga. “Ý anh là, như một con thú trên giường sao? Bởi vì tôi không phải như vậy, nói để anh biết. Trong trường hợp anh có ý định gì.”

 

Hannibal nói, “Tôi sẽ không bắt cậu phải chịu đựng những ý định của tôi đâu.”

 

Will nhướng một bên lông mày. “Tại sao không? Ai cũng làm như vậy cả. FBI là Trung tâm Alpha. Chỉ cần một thoáng mùi omega thôi và tất cả bọn họ thấy cần phải chia sẻ _ý định_ của họ với tôi.”

 

“Tôi không phải là người của FBI,” Hannibal chỉ ra.

 

“Điều đó cũng không lí giải cho việc tại sao cơn động đực của tôi không tác động đến anh. Tại sao lại như thế?”

 

Giờ thì Hannibal trông rất ngạc nhiên. “Vì lí do nào mà cậu nghĩ nó không tác động đến tôi?”

 

“Chà, đầu tiên là, tôi đang ngồi ngay trước mặt anh, đang trong kì động đực, còn anh thì không buồn đánh hơi hay vồ vập lấy tôi. Trong khi đó, tôi không thể nói nhiều hơn một câu chuyện bởi vì cứ hai tiếng một lần tôi phải xin nghỉ vì ‘lí do cá nhân’.” Will cụp mắt xuống và cựa quậy người một chút. “Tôi đoán chừng vậy là nhiều hơn những điều anh muốn biết rồi.”

 

“Vô lý. Kể cả khi tôi không muốn biết, tôi vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi của nó trên người cậu. Tôi nghĩ có một vài điều ở đây mà cậu không hiểu, Will ạ. Một trong số đó là khứu giác của tôi cực kỳ nhạy bén. Tôi có thể ngửi thấy mùi tỏa ra khi tâm trạng của cậu thay đổi. Nếu như đem ra so sánh thì những biến đổi trong hóc-môn của cậu tựa như một biển hiệu đèn nê-ông vậy.”

 

Will cúi đầu. “Anh đã kể cho tôi điều đó rồi. Nghe như đang khoác lác vậy.”

 

“Không phải,” Hannibal nói. “Đó đơn giản chỉ là một kết luận được cân nhắc kĩ lưỡng. Điều tôi đang cố gắng nói với cậu ở đây là không có ích gì trong việc trầm trọng hóa chuyện này. Nó chỉ gây tổn hao sức lực và tiêu phí thời gian. Nhưng có một điều ở đây là: Tôi tin rằng cậu nghĩ cậu tỏa ra mùi hương giống như mọi omega trong kì động đực. Điều này không đúng.”

 

“Tôi là cá thể độc nhất,” Will đồng ý.

 

Hannibal mỉm cười. “Với hầu hết các omega, mùi hương nói cho chúng tôi biết họ cần phải được kết đôi, được chế ngự, được bảo vệ. Nhưng mùi hương của cậu, như tôi đã nói, hoang dại. Như thể cậu sẽ chạy đi hoặc tấn công trước bất kì dấu hiệu đe dọa nào. Nó nói cho chúng tôi biết rằng trước khi cậu kết đôi hay làm bất cứ chuyện gì, cậu cần phải được…thuần hóa.”

 

Will nhìn chằm chằm Hannibal trong một lúc rồi nói ráo hoảnh, “Tôi hoàn toàn không hiểu điều đó nghĩa là gì. Anh đang nói là anh có thể lờ tôi đi bởi vì tôi quá phiền phức sao?”

 

“Không, Will ạ. Tôi đang nói là tôi đã làm được việc đó rồi.”

 

“Anh nghĩ là anh đã _thuần hóa_ được tôi sao? Tôi không nói ngay từ đầu anh đã đúng về chuyện ‘hoang dã’ kia, nhưng điều gì đã khiến cho anh có ý nghĩ như vậy?”

 

“Cậu đang ngồi trong thư phòng của tôi, cậu đang ở trong kì động đực, và kể cho tôi nghe về vấn đề của tất cả những alpha đang theo đuổi mình.”

 

“Đó không phải-”

 

“Hãy nói cho tôi nghe, Will, khi tìm thấy một con chó hoang, cậu sẽ làm cách nào để thuyết phục nó về nhà với mình? Cậu có áp đặt thế thống trị lên nó không?

 

“Không! Tôi cố gắng không đe dọa nó. Tôi để cho nó biết tôi an toàn. Tôi cho nó…Ôi.”

 

“Và?”

 

“Tôi cho nó thức ăn. Giống như anh đã làm trong ngày đầu tiên hai chúng ta làm việc cùng nhau.” Anh nhìn chằm chằm Hannibal. “Anh đã làm vậy với tôi ngay từ _ngày đầu tiên_. Anh không đánh hơi tôi bởi vì…”

 

“Bởi vì,” Hannibal nói. “Cậu đã thuộc về tôi rồi.”

 

 

~ HẾT ~

**Author's Note:**

> HANNIGRAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!
> 
> Đã một tuần trôi qua từ Season Finale và tui vẫn chưa hết quằn quại đau đớn :'( :'( :'(


End file.
